


Dream come true

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, F/F, Lena is a mutant, One Shot, small ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Lena is scared, but who wouldn't be when every thought becomes reality? It's not like fire doesn't harm her when she thinks of fire. One night she has a certain dream about a woman. Mutant AU.





	

Lena is scared, very scared. Not in the way people fear spiders, small spaces, ghosts or anything like that. No, her fear is far more terrifying than that. She fears herself, more particularly her thoughts. Who she is or rather what she is mortifies her. Others would call her a mutant, that’s the common term. Personally she calls herself her own worst nightmare, which she deems more fitting than being called a mutant.

Anything she thinks of becomes real, even if it only crosses her mind for a split second. Some might think that’s amazing and would think about sweets, stuffed animals and money. If she thinks about fire for example, then suddenly fire spreads around her and no, she’s not fire resistant, unfortunately. What’s worse is that it doesn’t stop when she sleeps. Every dream turns real immediately whether she likes it or not. Given the fact that most of her dreams are nightmares, she doesn’t like it one single bit.

The night is falling again and she’s worried because last night she dreamt of the ocean, and then before she knew it she couldn’t breathe due to her room filling up with water. It’s insane how her own thoughts and dreams might as well become the death of her. People have been avoiding her all her life for what she is and she doesn’t blame them. If anything, she encourages everyone not to come near her. When someone is foolish enough to come close, she does her best to spook them away, for their own safety.

“Please let me sleep peacefully,” she whispers to the darkness, hoping not to have any dreams tonight so she can relax. She rests her head on her pillow and shuts her eyes while she thinks about a gentle summer breeze. Nights without any dreams or nightmares are rare for her.

An hour later sleep beckons her and she can’t fight it any longer, so she lets go, hoping all will go well.

 

_Lena smiles at the girl in front of her who has sunshine golden hair and the bluest eyes she has ever seen. Even the prettiest summer sky pales compared to the girl’s eyes. The girl reaches out to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear, which is loose instead of tied up. Her fingers are soft and tender, delicate, caressing her cheek feather light._

_Then the girl is smiling right back at her as they intertwine their fingers with one another. A welcome not too warm glow kisses her skin and makes the girl’s hair shine beautifully. When the girl kisses her, she melts against her lips, which are strong yet soft and gentle. She shivers slightly at the touch of the girl’s tongue caressing her lips before their tongues meet._

_She hums in approval as the girl pushes her onto her back and moves to kiss her neck. If this is what heaven looks like then she’s happy she’s found it and she’ll gladly stay forever. This woman looks like an angel, a goddess._

Lena yawns and slowly blinks her eyes open, giving them a chance to adapt to the morning light that’s breaking through her window. Once her eyes have adjusted enough, she stretches her arms out, as always. Only this time, her right arm bumps into something, or rather, someone. She freezes when she hears a soft incoherent murmur and feels a body moving against hers. Taking a deep breath, she lifts her sheet up a bit to take a look.

She gasps and her sheet slips away from her hands. There is a young woman nuzzled comfortably against her under her sheet, an actual woman. She lifts her sheet up again and cautiously touches the woman’s shoulder. Definitely real, not her imagination. She frowns, but then it all slips back to her, the night she had. Oh no, this is the young woman she dreamt about and now that woman is in her bed. This is crazy and she didn’t even know that this was possible. It’s insane how her dreams can become reality like this out of thin air.

“H-hello,” Lena says hesitantly, trying to stir the young woman awake. Maybe this woman belongs somewhere and perhaps she can get her a ride home or something.

“Hi.”

Lena loses herself for a few seconds in those blue eyes that look directly into hers, but then she remembers herself. “I’m Lena,” she says, politely introducing herself. “Do you have a name?” she asks, unsure since no name was mentioned during her dream.

“Of course I have a name, silly. I’m Kara,” Kara answers amusingly, chuckling at Lena’s odd behavior. “Do you have a fever?” she asks as she rests the back of her hand on Lena’s forehead. “Hmm, no fever.”

Lena is stunned that the goddess from her dream is here in her bed and apparently her name is Kara. “Where do you live?” she asks, clearing her throat.

“Here with you,” Kara replies, frowning a little. “Where else would I live?” she comments, chuckling again.

“How did you get here?” Lena asks, urging on even though she can already sense the answer.

Kara smiles and shuffles closer towards Lena. “You brought me here,” she answers.

Lena’s thoughts are racing from the dream she had to the point of the young woman – Kara- being in her bed. She feels very nervous, wondering how she is supposed to fix this. It’s her fault that Kara is here because she is the one who dreamt about her. A pair of hands rest on her waist and when she tries to focus, she can see that Kara is straddling her.

Kara lowers her head and kisses Lena, slow and soft at first, but then a bit rougher and with more hunger.

Lena’s mind short circuits and when she allows the young woman to deepen their kiss, all she can think about is Kara. Maybe she shouldn’t have been so terrified of going to sleep, because sometimes dreams actually come true, in a good way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea crossed my mind, so I wrote this ficlet.


End file.
